A for Effort
by 3christina3
Summary: Doremi is assigned to write a report containing everything she knows about Sellbots. How far will she go to get an A?
1. Chapter 1: Scratches

Professor Pete was the type of toon that could drone on for hours about anything. Doremi sat in his class, head in hand and staring into space. She drifted her eyes over to Winnie, a cheerful yellow bunny who always was whispering to somebody during Professor's lectures. Doremi rolled her eyes and sighed, why didn't Winnie ever get caught?

"Hey," Doremi leaned over and whispered to Winnie. Winnie's eyes shifted from her friend on her right to Doremi on her left. She tilted her head and responded quietly.

"What?"

"Doremi," boomed Professor Pete, "this isn't social hour at Cat's Pajamas. Pay attention."

Winnie widened her eyes and returned whispering to Sheriff Lollipop, the tallest pink cat in class. Doremi looked down and frowned at her wooden desk. She noticed scratches in the wood that resembled four vertical lines, the next one larger than the last, inside a circle. This symbol puzzled her; she had never seen any picture like this before. _Maybe_, she thought, _you have to look at it from a different angle_. She cocked her head left and right, the scratches still didn't make sense.

"Doremi, what is it? Why are you moving your head?" Professor's voice carried over the small schoolhouse making Doremi's fur stood on ends. She scratched her sea green arms and looked all over the classroom, only to discover that every eye was on her. Professor tapped his foot and crossed his arms; his face displayed the highest form of impatience. Doremi silently debated if she should ask what the symbol meant. She feared it was something inappropriate or vulgar; she didn't want to further embarrass herself.

"It's just…there's a scratch on this desk and… I think it might be some sort of picture or something." Doremi stuttered and could not keep eye contact with anybody. Talking wasn't her favorite thing to do, especially talking up. Professor walked over to her desk, the floorboards creaking with every step he took. He held his elbows behind his back and leaned over Doremi's desk. He let go of his arms and laughed.

"Doremi, that scratch is simply the symbol for Sellbots." The whole class leaned as far as they possibly could without getting out of their chairs, all of them wanting to see the symbol.

"Haven't I discussed Cogs and their types in this classroom?" Professor looked around the classroom. Every student displayed confused looks on their faces, while others were whispering to their friends if they really did do that lesson. Professor turned sharply and walked with purpose to the chalkboard. He picked up the piece of white chalk with his glove and wrote COGS on the board. Under COGS he wrote SELLBOTS CASHBOTS LAWBOTS BOSSBOTS. He picked up his yardstick and hit the chalkboard where it said SELLBOTS.

"Sellbots reside in Sellbot HQ, which you can access through Daisy's Gardens." After stating this fact, Professor Pete drew the very same symbol on Doremi's desk. He pointed to it with his yardstick and told the class that any building Sellbots have took over would have this symbol on it. Then, Professor smacked his yardstick where CASHBOTS was written.

"Cashbots, like each Cog type, have their own Headquarters. Cashbot HQ is accessed through Donald's Dreamland. Cashbot HQ is special because that is where all Cog Bucks are delivered and stored. Be careful if you visit, trains will not stop for toons. That's how I lost my wife…" Professor trailed off and stared into space, his lip slowly curling. Like a Cog he changed gears and smacked LAWBOTS.

"Lawbot HQ is accessed through the Brrrgh. This is where all Toons vs. Cogs and Cog vs. Cogs cases take place. Also, behind Lawbot HQ is where the Toontown State Jail is. Only serious criminals are placed under such horrible arrest." Before Professor could discuss Bossbots, a small cream cat in the back of the classroom burst into tears. Her friend, a pink cat, patted her back for comfort, and then ran up to Professor Pete and whispered something in his ear. The pink cat softly held her cream friend's shoulders and slowly walked her out of class.

"Alright class, back to the lesson. Bossbot HQ is accessed through Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres. This is where the Cogs take business trips to play golf." Professor rolled his eyes; he despised Cogs as much as Doremi despised Winnie.

"I have an excellent academic idea, class." Professor's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Why don't we each do a report on Cogs and their Headquarters?" The class groaned and rolled their eyes. Some even gave Doremi the evil eye for starting the conversation.

"Doremi, since the Sellbot symbol was on your desk, you can have Sellbot HQ for your report. Class, please remember to include the founding of the headquarters, the symbol, any conspiracies, and any important facts."

_The school bell rang._


	2. Chapter 2: Dust

The next day was Jellybean Day, a day celebrated all over Toontown rejoicing its wonderful currency. There was no school on Jellybean day and Doremi thought it was the best day to start her report. She pulled out a Transportation Hole and flew down into the ground. Suddenly she was underground inside a black pod. She buckled her seatbelt and scanned her ToonBadge, which showed her laff points and completed Toontasks. Suddenly the window of the pod turned into a control panel, displaying all the playgrounds Doremi could teleport to. Since Doremi was of low laff and had no time to complete Toontasks in between school and sleep, Toontown Central was the only option that she was able to access. She pressed her glove clad paw onto the touch screen and off the pod zoomed. Toontown had a series of tunnels to and from each land, the higher in laff points you got the more tunnels you could use.

When the pod was at its final destination, it shot Doremi out of the ground. Until you get used to using the Teleportation Hole, this could make a toon dizzy and sick. Doremi felt no sickness; she was very used to the underground pod system. She popped up under the gazebo, a great spot for toons to hang out on a sunny day. She turned around and headed for the stairs. On the platform stood Toontown HQ, Mickey Toon Hall, Toontown Bank, and the Toontown Library. The library was a grand golden building with huge yellow windows and columns on either side of the front door. She entered into a huge room with bookshelves on every wall. In the middle of the room sat a frazzled cat sitting upon a four-sided task. He had maroon fur, a tall forehead, and very long limbs. He wore a yellow polo shirt with "Library" printed on the back and blue shorts, this was his daily uniform.

"Doremi, how are you?" greeted Librarian Larry.

"Fine, Larry. I am looking for a book on Sellbots, Sellbot HQ in particular."

Larry directed Doremi to the Cog section of the library. She noticed how dark and dreary the books were compared to the bright and animated books written about toons. She climbed the book ladder and reached for the book with the Sellbot symbol on it. Its pages where ripped and tinted gray. The binding was broken and the hardcover was worn beyond belief. She climbed down the ladder and made her way to the lounge. The lounge consisted of two coaches and one recliner chair. In the middle was a table with a paper laminated to the counter top display all of the library's rules.

Doremi sat in the recliner and wiped off the layer of dust that caked the cover. She slowly opened the book, coughing as more dust arose. The first page read _Sellbot HQ: A History_. It was written by M.H. Sellbot, an author unknown to Doremi. The table of contents included such topics as "Founding of the HQ" and "Symbols and Social Structures". _Perfect_, though Doremi, _this report will be a piece of cake!_ She flipped to page 7, where the chapter "Founding of the HQ" began. She quietly read aloud…

FOUNDING OF THE HQ

Exactly 113 years ago oil was discovered in unclaimed territory located close to Daisy's Gardens. The greedy toons sought this founding as an opportunity to take the land for them and keep the profit from the oil. A group of Sellbots got together, now remembered as the Honored Eleven, to take the land from the evil toons to prevent them from gaining too much power. A treaty was drawn up by then Mr. Hollywood 5Z, whom is now our cherished and beloved Vice President, to persuade the toons to think selflessly and give Sellbots the homeland they deserve. Flippy, the ruthless toon tyrant, refused the treaty and declared war on Sellbots. The toons then hoarded to Daisy's Gardens, killing any and every Sellbot Cog they could find without mercy.

The Vice President then met with the Honored Eleven to discuss the massacre that wouldn't stop. Together, the twelve decided us Cogs had to fight back to achieve the homeland we deserved. A team of scientists quickly went to work to invent something powerful enough to tell the toons to leave Cogkind alone. This is how the glorious Dip was created, and is still used till this day to ward off crazed, murderous toons. The Honored Eleven flew over Daisy's Gardens and dropped Dip on every toon alive. This is when the toons finally got the message, and handed us Sellbot HQ from their greasy gloved paws.

Doremi closed the book swiftly, her mind racing with a new view of thoughts. _I was always taught how evil and mean all Cogs were_, Doremi thought, _But, I never heard the Cogs' point of view._ Book in hand, Doremi stormed out of the library. She was headed to Toon Hall.

"Aren't you going to check that out first?" yelled Larry from his desk. But Doremi was already out the door.


End file.
